


After the Dust Settles...

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: After having succeeded in the Battle of Haven, Yang has to decide if she should go back to the girl who ran away when she most needed her or stay by the side of the girl who helped her overcome her sadness; Raven finds an unlikely comfort in her ex-lover.





	After the Dust Settles...

**Author's Note:**

> Still a WIP

It was her eyes, pure lilac veiled under a dim light. Once conveying ruthless intensity, now a patient wisdom and determination.

It was her shoulders, bulky from the intensive training she must have gone through to reach her peak again--only now, it seemed, she'd gone beyond what she used to be.

It was her golden hair falling down her back just above the waist of her pants, a large, proud mane, free of any knots or splits despite the strains of combat.

Blake was so focused on listing the many things that had changed about Yang since she ran away six months ago. Since she abandoned her friends--those she cared about--out of fear and anger and far too many emotions for her to truly pinpoint. Beacon had fallen, people had died, and worst of all _he_ was there. The monster who she could never escape.

Worst of all was that she'd finally began feeling welcome and safe, and then it all came crashing down, and she almost lost the one person she'd cared the most about to this beast.

How could she ever explain herself to Yang?

She'd feared rejection and spite from the blonde for so long, anticipating nothing but apprehension and possible hostility upon her reunion with her team, but there was something in Yang's eyes that night. Something that, though Blake had only wished for in small moments of hope, she felt only relief at.

That same relief was in Yang's eyes too.

Now Blake just found herself recounting how much she truly cared for her. How much of her she was so happy to see. Every little detail she'd missed while spending so long on Menagerie, seeing only glimpses in dreams in memories. Yang had changed, though, and only for the better. Blake's memories and dreams had nothing on the real thing, and it only made the Faunus even more proud to see how strong Yang had become.

Her eyes, her hair, her frame...the things that Blake saw now were so beautiful. And while Yang had always worn crop tops, now what she was showing off was even tighter and more toned. She certainly had gotten stronger.

As Blake felt her head dipping that way, a voice broke through to her.

"What do you think, Catnip?"

Blake's ears snapped up before her eyes did, responding sharply to the rude nickname Qrow Branwen had taken to calling her.

With a look of both annoyance and surprise, Blake stuttered: "Wh-what do I think? I think...excuse me, could you not call me that? It's Blake."

Qrow pursed his bottom lip, clearly not taking lightly to being told off by a student, but Yang leaned forward heavily into Qrow's line of sight. "Her name's Blake, Qrow. She already told you that."

Qrow tilted his head towards Yang hesitantly before sighing. "Alright then, Blake. Your thoughts on Atlas? Your team seems to be fine heading there after JNPR scouts it all out first, so we can pack up our junk and make sure we're not heading into another trap. Are you good with that?"

Blake inhaled slowly; she'd been so focused on Yang that she'd completely lost all attention to the important discussion being had about their next step. After all the things she'd been caught up on beforehand about the relics, Ozpin, and, well, just about everything, and with all that had happened before, she couldn't handle it anymore. She just wanted to be with Yang, look at Yang, talk to Yang.

 The blonde gazed inquisitively as she awaited Blake's response. "It...would help you figure out what the White Fang's next step is too, right Blake?" she suggested with a helpful smile.

Blake blushed; she'd never known Yang to be considerate in this strategic way. "Yes, my family and I can start getting some plans together while the rest of you rest."

Weiss poked her head up from across the table. "You need to rest, too. We are not having a repeat of the incident with Torchwick." Several heads at the table nodded in agreement, but Yang turned to Weiss.

"This'll be different. I'll make sure we all get enough rest. We won't be working while exhausted." Blake smiled again as Yang turned to her with a supportive look on her face. "We'll be okay."

Before Blake could speak up, Ruby punched the air with excitement. "Yeah, Team RWBY power nap!" From beside her, Nora added a very quick "Team JNPR triple power nap!"

"I don't know about you kids, but I'm gonna need more than a power nap." Qrow grumbled as he pulled his flask from his pocket and practically inhaled the whiskey inside. "All this craziness has me on the edge...Raven, Leo...I need a drink."

He stood up from his seat and began walking away before having his crimson cape being tugged on by Ruby. "Don't stay out too late, Uncle Qrow."

"Yeah, what if it's still not entirely safe her?" piped up Weiss.

Qrow simply shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're basically adults, I think I can leave you to your own responsibilities."

The members of teams RWBY and JNPR exchanged glances for a moment, each displaying their own feelings of uncertainty and confusion, but none speaking up as Qrow exited the apartment with dragging feet.

With only the seven teenagers remaining in the lounge, all was quiet for a moment. Blake took the silence as an opportunity to glance over at Yang once more, but immediately shied away when the blonde caught her gaze. Both young womens' faces glowed red for a moment as they ignored the temptation glance sideways.

Finally, Nora piped up. "Should we...I don't know, throw a party?"

Ren exhaled. "Nora, don't you think you should rest?"

"Well I'm ust saying--"

"Guys?" Jaune's hand went up towards his teammates. "Maybe we should just relax a bit. I can make some tea."

Ruby snickered crudely. "Jaune. Making tea."

Jaune raised his eyebrows towards his co-leader. "What? What's funny about that?"

"No offense, Jaune, but...you're not very good at making tea." Weiss spoke instead of Ruby, cutting her leader off from saying something potentially stupid. The girl in white stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Allow me."

"Ooh, ooh! Let me help!" Nora cheered brashly as she raced into the kitchen, dragging along with her a somewhat unwilling Lie Ren.

With only Ruby, Yang, and Blake in the lounge, Blake and Yang's sidelong glances perhaps went a bit more unnoticed, and since it were Ruby the ones that did catch the young girl's attention had no deeper meaning. After all, Ruby really had no experience with these feelings and wasn't exactly the most...romantically astute.

"Um...am I supposed to be glancing back and forth, too? Is that a thing now?" she asked innocently, to which Yang shook her head wildly at her sister.

"Ruby, I'm not--you're not...stop that!"


End file.
